candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sakurablossomsinspring432
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Sakurablossomsinspring432! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:T0317288g Sakura-senpai, Have you heard the news??!! Naruto will be releasing a live action movie entitled 'Naruto: The Akatsuki Investigation'! I am SUPER excited right now!!! How about u Sakura-senpai? Are you excited or nervous about the movie? From the awesome (lol), Yahiko Ryukai Sakura-senpai, Wow your a fujoshi too? Great! And yay yaoi fanfics!! I hope you'll be doing Irwilian and Charley. Will there be um... any... smut? Yahiko Ryukai Sakura-senpai, Ok! U can write Irwlilian first. And make sure there are some smuts because.... i'm a *cough* pervert *cough*. I also wish that you'll write abiut Charley and Androny (well if u have time) but if u don't want to it's fine by me (i'm not gonna push u or anything). Yahiko Ryukai Sakura-senpai, Yay for smut!! *nosebleeds*. I can't wait for the Irwilian fanfic. Is it a one shot? And when will u post it? Yahiko Ryukai Locations and other stuff that are important for ME to know!!! Umm... HIIIII Sakura, You know the Locations page I created? Why did you delete it? Also, can I update the information for the books after my exams? Such as for the first book, there are only the chapters, so could I write down information like what happens and stuff? Cause as you know, I AM VERY VERY NEW HERE. So I am not confident in what I do for this wikia. Thanks, HootyHollyStrawberry PS: I named myself after my soft toys so it might sound weird. Re: New Page Yes, you can do a page for him.�� --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 10:56, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Book 18 I am currently thinking of editing Robin's, Joshua's, their ship page and Boys & Girls Rule! articles. Would you mind providing me a summary of the 18th book? And please to not touch Joshua character article page yet, I am giving major edits to the page right now. And also, do describe to me a bit of Robin's and Joshua's clothing, I'm gonna add them into the physical appearance section. BTW, in case you are wondering: I do not have book 18, thats why I wrote you this request. :) [[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 11:01, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Sakura-senpai, Thx! I'll try my best not to fail!! lol Yahiko Ryukai About The Naruto Sequel you told me Of course i am!!! Man i can't wait to see how Sarada is! And Sasuke the hottie! Sakura too! Well, basically, EVERYONE!! Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 08:41, March 18, 2017 (UTC)) Some stuff Dear Sakura-senpai, I saw that the pictures you had uploaded had no words. Can you please tell me which app you downloaded? Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 09:04, March 18, 2017 (UTC)) Replying to your message Great to be back! My exam is ok but there are some marks with 40+% ��. I miss the wiki. Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 09:46, March 18, 2017 (UTC)) Replying to things Dear Sakura-senpai, No i have not played that game, i'm sorry. But thx for telling me! I'll go check it out later. Sakura-senpai, you love Ling Big Yong?? Me too! He is one of my favourite Youtubers! Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 10:25, March 21, 2017 (UTC)) Ling Big Yong He is like so funny!! For me, his funniest video is when he made that lame i-phone of his ��������. Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 11:53, March 21, 2017 (UTC)) Totally unacceptable file names Dear Sakura Blossom, I am really grateful for all the images you have uploaded, they are sure much better than your older ones!:D But I just wish that you can have this in mind: I had checked the name of the images, and I wish that you can change them to more appropriate names? Such as these are not good (the names): "Blushing cuties.jpg" is not an acceptable file name, I hope that you can change all of the names of your uploaded file into something more former. Example:"Charles the hottest bae.jpg", a more appropriate term will be: Example:"Charles smiling.jpg", something like that. Since you just recently become an admin, this is one thing I wish that you can take into consideration. Here's the set of rules for acceptable and totally unacceptable file names: http://candymeow-series.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Series_Wiki:_Image_Policy'''I hope that you can do so to ALL the images with inappropriate file names into acceptable ones, or I might have to delete it changing the file names by myself would be tiring, for me, at least. --[[User:T0317288g| '''T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 14:16, March 23, 2017 (UTC) That sweet awesome navbox that you got in your profile Dear Sakura-senpai, The summary above is my question. How in earth did u do that??!! Teach me,pls!! Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 10:43, March 24, 2017 (UTC)) Replying to the message you had sent me Your so lucky that AB helped you... Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 10:48, March 24, 2017 (UTC)) Thank You Thank you for wishing me happy birthday, Sakura-senpai! Yahiko Ryukai {Yahiko Ryukai 08:26, April 16, 2017 (UTC)} I amAlice02 (talk) 09:51, May 9, 2017 (UTC)hello sakura-senpai,i am alice and i do not have all CS book. But I have 20 cs book and I hope you can help me with editing. PS:I love your fanart especially chapter 7����I amAlice02 (talk) 09:51, May 9, 2017 (UTC) I amAlice02 (talk) 14:31, June 4, 2017 (UTC)Asking a sensitive question Hello sakura-san! Can i ask you a question? Are you taking UPSR,PT3 and SPM exam? How many A's you got in your UPSR exam? How about your PT3? How many A's you got? Then,How your SPM going? How many A's you've got? As for me.. I am 13.. I got 3A 3B for UPSR���� I am bad at mathematics.. I wondering how I taking SPM(Add Math) when I was 17��... Thats all for now.. Bye sakura-san!I amAlice02 (talk) 14:31, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I amAlice02 (talk) 00:31, June 5, 2017 (UTC)Sakura-san!��. Congratulation! At least u got A's.... I want to study hard and smart so that i can study overseas✈. But I dont have ambition...inspiration? Dream take flight book? Not helping me��...I wonder when we can meet... I mean yahiko, aphrodite belleza, hootyhoolystrawberry, and other��... But talk in the talk page with you all are better than nothing. Thats all! Bye������������������00:31, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday! Hello, Sakura-san. I just wanna wish you a very happy belated birthday! I'm sorry i did not say it sooner but i had important stuff to do that day. So Gomenasai! Anyways, i just wish that on that day, u were very happy! And also wish you well for ur upcoming examinations and goals! Gambate!�������� And also i wish you again a very happy belated birthday!!������������ From your online friend, Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 08:08, June 7, 2017 (UTC)) I am sorry sakura-san..���� I ruin the Antonyuki Page�� I am sorry.. I just want to try create a page.. I made it�� Antonyuki/ Image Gallery.... But i dunno you accept my apologize or not.. I hope you accept my apologize�� Thankyou and sorry�� bye..I amAlice02 (talk) 15:32, July 4, 2017 (UTC) SORRY���� sorry sakura-san..���� I ruin the Antonyuki Page�� I am sorry.. I just want to try create a page.. I made it�� Antonyuki/ Image Gallery.... But i dunno you accept my apologize or not.. I hope you accept my apologize�� Thankyou and sorry�� bye..I amAlice02 (talk) 08:05, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi I amAlice02 (talk) 12:48, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Can you tell me candy series character name in chinese.. I only know candy jem�� Btw, New comic around the corner.. I cant wait.. Are you exited? Im exited! I thought Emilia... Rifia Images Sorry to say this, but can u delete that image of Richard's face being close to Sofia? The image is kinda dark and blurry in a way. Thanks. --[[User:T0317288g| Aphrodite Belleza ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 09:04, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Dear Sakura-senpai, I've been doing quite well and, Yeah i'm still going through the second trial, and i have freaggin maths tommorow. Well anyways, you better do well in your exam too! Gambate Sakura-senpai. (Yahiko Ryukai 11:10, August 15, 2017 (UTC)) Phone Number Dear Sakura-san, may i ask for your phone number? I just wanted to chat with you using whatsapp. But if you don't want to, there is no need to force yourself. Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 06:58, September 30, 2017 (UTC)) About your edits I really appreciate your effort in correcting grammatical errors, I really do. But I wish that u can stop correcting any of the grammatical errors that I made. It is because your edits are mostly just u correcting one or two words, and hence it lengthen the record of the amout of past edits for most pages. This can result in long time loading when a user seeks to visit that certain page. And also, in the Recent Wiki Activity page, users who wants to edit pages which are recently edited won't be able to notice the pages that had been edited the most, and blog posts/discussions that r worth the visit might not also get much visits because of your minor edits which push them till the very bottom of the RWA page. Lastly, I had not edited the synopsis in Richard's page entirely, hence once I finished doing it, u might go search and correct the grammatical errors I made again n thus lengthen the amount of past edits again. If u really wanted to correct grammatical errors I made, tell me on Messenger and I'll with the mistakes I've made by myself. Hope u understand, n I wish I did not offend u or anything. P.S. I am pretty sure "interacts" n "flirts" r correct, u r basically making my correct edit wrong. --[[User:T0317288g| Aphrodite Belleza ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 11:30, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Iam Alice 002 (talk) 05:34, July 6, 2018 (UTC)Hello sakura senpai! I want to ask something.. Can I put malay version title on each book (at the trivia section) Thanks!Iam Alice 002 (talk) 05:34, July 6, 2018 (UTC) It's okay Iam Alice 002 (talk) 05:43, July 6, 2018 (UTC)Awwhh man.. its okay tho! please advice if I do something wrong...Iam Alice 002 (talk) 05:43, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey Kak Sakura! Thanks for fixing the Maria Relationships links! Im so grateful. If you could, can you open your instagram account? I've sent a message to you there Yasmincandy (talk) 10:52, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Synopsis Hi. This is the third or fourth time I wrote such a message to you. I DID mentioned how you should not edit this page in the freaking summary, because I am still in the middle of editing. Regardless of whether you are correcting spelling errors and grammar, I really hate the fact that you do such a things almost every single goddamn time I edit a certain page. SO PLEASE STOP THAT. What you often do here is correcting the grammatical/spelling and updating the articles's synopsis section and others minor things. I would appreciate a lot if you could help out with creating at LEAST 1 paragraph for any synopsis or relationships section on the articles, cuz they are in desperate need for updating. Because you are more free and active on the wiki than me, as I need to help up with the coding and CSS of two other wikis I am in charge of. Also, don't talk to me on Messenger anymore, I already deleted it from my phone. It's a boring app. Thank you. 07:16, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Grammar Checker Hello, Do you wish to install this Bot Scan feature onto this wiki? It helps to review the pages and automatically correct any grammatical or spelling errors. Thus you or any other user don't have to do useless minor edits to just correct any mere errors of pages that not many people read. It, however, does so in a monthly basis, but it's still effective and useful as it review ALL the pages here. Reply me here on the wiki if you think there's a need for a reply, not messenger. I permanently deactivated by FB account. :) Thank you in advance. (Talk) 05:07, November 6, 2018 (UTC)